


Uzumaki [Spiral]

by Sakura_no_Miko



Category: Uzumaki
Genre: Gen, Horror, Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-16
Updated: 2003-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/Sakura_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to the evil spirals of Uzumaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uzumaki [Spiral]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Uzumaki belongs to Junji Ito and/or any other copyright holders. I make no profit from this derivative work.

Swirling...whirling...into the abyss

No more mortal fears do I still miss

Swirling...whirling...in endless spiral

Over life and death I mull

Swirling...whirling... the shape infinite

On Heaven's clouds I wish to sit

Swirling...whirling...sinking down the drain

No god nor man hears this refrain

Swirling...whirling...this blood like red wine

Red, deepest red, like fruits of the vine

Swirling...whirling...the banners unfurled

Farewell and goodbye o cruelest of worlds

**Author's Note:**

> The odd thing is, I never actually got around to reading the Uzumaki manga. I did watch the live-action adaptation.  
> Still, I had these lingering images of death and spirals. More of an "inspired by" than an actual allusion to the manga.
> 
> Finally, this was written when I was young and poetically, shall we say, untested?


End file.
